This proposal is for partial funding of the biennial conference titled ?Folic Acid, Vitamin B12 and One-Carbon Metabolism? to be held in Steamboat Springs, Colorado in August 2016. This conference, which is part of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Science Research Conference (SRC) series has been convened every two years since its inception in 1986. The philosophy of the conference is to bring together basic researchers, clinicians, and public health experts to present and discuss the latest developments related to B vitamins and one-carbon metabolism. The conference is typically attended by the most prominent experts in the field from around the world, as well as young investigators completing their doctoral and postdoctoral studies. The Specific Aims of the conference are: 1) Convene world experts and trainees in the area of B vitamins and one-carbon metabolism to present and discuss the latest, cutting edge research, with an emphasis on unpublished data; 2) Provide opportunities for trainees and investigators new to this meeting to present their work, interact and receive feedback from established investigators in the field, and develop collaborations and professional connections; and 3) To promote attendance at the conference by providing travel funding for invited speakers and awarding travel prizes to graduate and postdoctoral trainees for outstanding oral and poster presentations. Scientific highlights of the 2016 meeting include sessions on: ? How B vitamins and one-carbon metabolism influence and are influenced by lipid metabolism. ? The roles of homocysteine and hydrogen sulfide in vascular function, stroke, and kidney disease. ? The influences of deficiencies and excesses of B vitamins on in utero and postnatal development and adult phenotypes, with a particular emphasis on brain development. ? The intersection between one-carbon metabolism and cancer therapeutics and drug delivery. ? B vitamin requirements with a particular emphasis on excess folic acid exposure. ? New frontiers, including interactions between B vitamins, one-carbon metabolism, and the microbiome, the epigenome, and the metabolome. The specific aims will be achieved through 10 sessions consisting of oral presentations from invited speakers (30 minute talks) and from selected abstracts submitted to the conference (15 minute talks), two poster sessions (2 hours each), and a ?meet-the-expert? session in which trainees and young investigators will meet with session chairs to discuss research and professional development. There also will be ample opportunities for informal interactions among the participants during meals, breaks, poster sessions, and outdoor recreational activities. These interactions are expected to catalyze new research directions and collaborations, promote the professional development of young investigators, and invigorate the future of the field.